


But First Let Me Take A Selfie

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora takes Riku on an adventure!Kink: Zoo Date.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 17





	But First Let Me Take A Selfie

Riku was sleeping over at Soras house, as he did most of the time. They were both sleeping on the floor. Sora had the right to sleep in his own bed, but he liked sleeping besides Riku, so he did.

It was midnight, but Riku was still up. He had gotten so used to the darkness that he didnt associate it with bed time anymore. He was used to places that were dark forever and were painfully quiet, not being able to hear the comforting sound of someones voice, as was the situation right now.

Riku looked at Sora, who was snoozing besides him. Then the gummy phone that was by his head. He smiled, remembering that while he was travelling with the king, Sora had bombed him with messages. If anyone else ever messaged him, he wouldn't know it, as his message box was always too full.

Sora used facial recognition to unlock his phone because he kept forgetting the password. Riku used his sleeping face to unlock the phone. He started going through Soras gummy phone.

Riku didn't have anything he was particularly searching for. He was just being nosey for the sake of being nosey. 

Sora was in a group chat with Hayner, Pence and Olette, who Riku didn't know very well apart from watching virtual versions of them on a screen. He had met them in real life after the war ended, but they mainly stayed in Twilight Town where they lived. They only came to Destiny Islands for parties. 

Sora was also in a group chat with people named Hiro, Honey, Go Go, Fred and... Wasabi? What kind of name was that? Riku had no idea who they were and for some reason it triggered a bit of jealousy, just like when Sora had first met Donald and Goofy. Riku squeezed the phone so tightly the screen cracked. 

He went through their chat and they were mainly talking about technology and things of that nature for their school projects. Sora didn't chime in very often. Riku felt relieved and tried to calm himself down. None of the feelings he felt right then were appropriate. He had grown out of this.

In Soras gallery were mainly selfies at innoproptiate times and places. Most of them he had already seen, as Sora used to blow up Rikus phone a thousand times a day to send them to him. One of them in fact, was set as the background of Rikus phone. Riku broke into a smile. Sora had the prettiest eyes in the world. 

As he scrolled through the photos, he finally saw photos that weren't selfies. 

They were group photos, or at least they were supposed to be. Riku was the focus of all of them, and everyone else was either cut out or in the periphery. There were also some candid photos taken from behind him, or when he was sparring or swimming, or doing work at school. Riku was speechless. 

He looked at his best friend sleeping beside him. Sora was clutching the hem of Rikus shirt.

Riku ran to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet. He swiped to a photo of one of Soras selfies. He shoved his pants down to his ankles and held his shirt up with his teeth. He held his erection in a painfully tight grip and started masturbating. 

Sora woke up to odd grunts and saw a line of light coming from the bathroom. He crept to it and peaked inside. He gasped at what he saw.

Riku sensed an aura, an emotion, of desire and guilt and yearning. But he was so filled with those emotions already that he didn't recognise that it was being felt by a foreign body as well and was coming from Soras heart, not his own.

Riku sighed and slid his hand between his muscular thighs. He fingered himself.

Soras hand slid down his waistband and he sighed guiltily as he touched himself. He bit his lip. He was so horny it was bringing him physical pain and he winced when his erection twitched. Sora bit his arm to silence himself as he started to whimper. 

Rikus grunts were so deep and masculine and primal that they made Soras toes curl. Sora flinched in fear when Riku got up from the seat, but it was to put his feet up on the seat and squat. Riku started jerking off again.

Sora pressed a hand against his mouth and started to well up. He was so hot he thought he was going to faint and not being able to breathe through his mouth made it worse. 

Riku was squatting on the toilet and looking at images on his phone - it was such an erotic position. He looked delicious. 

Riku licked his palm then slapped himself across the face. He played with his nipples. He pulled his own hair. He came and his seed shot out. As he was still jerking it, it splattered all over the bathroom.

Riku climbed off the toilet and sat on it properly. He was utterly spent, was sweating bullets and he rested against the tank on the verge of passing out.

Sora wanted to lick Riku all over. His knees went weak and he fell down. Flustered, the brunette dragged himself back to bed.

He buried himself under his duvet, and made a little air hole for himself. He pulled his pants down and started eagerly jerking off. He pinched his nipples, like he'd seen Riku do.

He took off his sock and slipped it over his erection. His eyes crossed as he finally had his release.

He tied the sock in a knot and threw it in the laundry basket. 

About a half hour later, Riku returned to the bedroom and joined him in bed. He must have showered, as he smelled of Soras shower gel. Not too long afterwards, he heard light snoring.

Sora let his eyes close and shortly fell asleep himself.

The next day, they headed to the beach. They sat on the shore, soaking their feet in the lapping waves. They had both been rather quiet that morning, and Riku was perfectly happy with that, but Sora had the night before on replay in his head.

"Riku... Let's play a game!"

"I'd rather relax. I didn't sleep till late last night."

Sora blushed, as he was very aware of that. "W-we dont have to run around. Let's play... 20 questions."

"Questions? Alright..."

Sora braced himself. "...What do you usually do when you can't sleep?"

To Soras surprise, Riku didn't hesitate to answer;. "I go through the messages you send me."

"What? Really?"

"Your photos, they helped me calm down when I was in the Realm of Darkness with the king, searching for Aqua."

"Really? I'll send you one now!"

"I don't need one now. You're right her-"

"Cheese!"

Sora wrapped an arm around his shoulders and a flash went off in Rikus face, blinding him for a second.

"You're eyes were closed, Riku!"

"I was in the Realm of Darkness, the World That Never Was, and the End of Sea for months at a time! I'm not used to all this light anymore! I'm a bat! The daily sun on the island is bad enough and now you're shoving a flash in my face?"

Sora ignored his rant and squeezed them together for another attempt at a decent photo. In his excitement he got closer than intended. He had a happy accident of pressing his cheek against Rikus. 

At that moment, the ability to speak left their bodies and their eyes closed. They transcended. A wave of pleasure rippled through them, as if their souls were shivering within their bodies. 

Riku could feel Soras lashes giving him butterfly kisses.

The phone suddenly got too heavy for Sora to hold and his arm turned into a noodle. The phone fell into the sand.

They left reality for a moment. All they could think of was how soft and warm the others cheek was. Their skins tingled where they touched, like there was static. 

Riku finally broke the silence. "My turn. What's your favourite world?"

"Port Royal. Whats your favourite world?"

"You're the world to me."

Sora started to well up and a tear dropped down their cheeks, but Riku just kept talking casually. "How did your mother react when you finally came home?"

Sora wasn't composed enough to answer.

"My dad went nuts," Riku continued. "The first time we came home, he didn't even recognise me. I've changed so much. The second time, he handled it better. I told him my entire life that I was going to travel the world. There's nothing he could ever do to stop me, so he's never bothered trying. You know how stubborn I am."

"... yeah... you have changed a lot. I don't think you ever would have said that to me before. That I'm... your world. I already knew it, but I never thought you'd just say it."

"Is it that obvious?"

Sora nodded. "You get jealous too easily. When we were little kids, you didn't even like sharing me with my parents."

Riku made a face, because unfortunately, that was correct. "You can love so many people. But I've only protected others because it's my duty. I do care for them, but I've never felt for anyone the way I do for you. Even now I get jealous of that..."

"You're important to me, Riku."

"I know. Thank you. But as ridiculous as it is, I still get angry that your life doesn't revolve around me, like mine does you. Even before we left the island. I can't own you, but I want to. Its so ridiculous."

"What, like a pet?"

"Maybe..."

"You're stupid. You can't own a person."

Riku chuckled. "This game is going better than expected. You're taking this all so well. I get nervous to talk about things but it's like cutting the right wires of a bomb."

"You can tell me anything." Sora parted from him and wiped his face with his sleeve. It inspired another question. "Riku, when was the last time you cried?"

"I don't cry."

"I know." Sora admitted. "You probably should. Instead you get... theatrical."

"That's one word for it."

"The last time I cried... was when Ansem killed Kairi. And the time before that.... was when I thought I wasn't strong enough to save you. But let's lighten things up... What are your grades at school like?"

Riku made a face. "If you ask me that, I'm gonna ask you that. Do you want me to ask you that?"

"...No."

"I thought not."

"During our travels, what did you spend most of your munny on?"

"Probably potions..."

"You're so boring! Give a funnier answer!"

"Fighting is all I did! I didn't sing with mermaids and take selfies like you did!" Riku spat, but then the word 'selfie' gave him a flash back to the night before and he blushed.

"Well, you should have!"

"W-what did you spend your munny on?", Riku retorted, trying to keep his composure, "Junk food?"

"Yeah! I always tasted the food at each world, it's part of exploring! And I went to the festivals and stuff."

"That does sound fun...", Riku admitted. "Much funnier than the Realm of Darkness."

"Let me take you somewhere, Riku. Let's hop in the gummy ship. Just the two of us."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now!"

"Where are you gonna take me?"

"I'll think of something on the way."

So they got in the gummy ship, that they kept parked in a wooden storage shed on the beach, with the surf boards and such. 

Riku sat himself in the drivers seat. "I'll drive"

"No, me! I'm the one surprising you!"

"Give me directions."

"But I don't know where I'm going yet... just move over!"

"I'm not letting you drive."

"Why not?"

"You'll crash."

"What? No, I won't! I've never crashed once!

Except when... huh..." Sora trailed off as he had an epiphany. "I think I have an idea of where to go."

Sora sat himself on Rikus lap. Riku went wide eyed. "Have you ever heard of personal space, Sora? Or consent?"

"We're best friends. I have your permanent consent."

"That's not how consent works."

Sora turned the key and put his hands on the steering wheel as he steered them outside into the sun, and then the ship rose high, high, high into the air. 

Sora stepped on Rikus foot, who stepped on the gas as a result, and they bolted forward. Riku wrapped his arm around Soras waist to be his human seat belt.

"You're gonna crash!"

"No I won't!"

Sora twisted the steering wheel so harshly he almost tipped off of Rikus lap, and Riku had to wrap his second arm around him. 

"Let your elders drive!"

"Elder is right. You're too old to drive!"

"I'm one year older than you! And I'm 19!"

"Yeah, you're one foot in the grave already. Call Hades and get it over with!" They wrestled over the steering wheel, making the ship jolt in all directions. "Quit it!" Sora yelled.

Riku scooped up Sora by the thighs and threw him off of him. He landed ass first on the metal flooring. 

"Ow! Riku, I'm the one taking you somewhere! I need to drive!". He stood up rubbed his tush, feeling sorry for himself. "I'll stop messing around! I was just kidding! Let me surprise you, please?" He got behind him and shook him by the shoulders. "Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeee-"

"Do you know you're the most childish person in the world?"

Sora got back onto Rikus lap and started steering properly. "See? I'm totally responsible." 

Riku slid his arm around him again. Sora smiled and put a hand on Rikus wrist. 

They had a smooth journey for about an hour and a half, until they encountered a cluster of meteors. Sora sat up properly to concentrate, preparing to manoeuvre around them.

Sora, to Rikus deep appreciation, didn't say anything about feeling Rikus growing erection, as Sora unintentionally bounced against it during the turbulence. 

About another half hour later, to Rikus surprise, they landed in a world that was a wild jungle. He followed Sora around, sliding on thick branches and swinging on vines. He could hear exotic animals and birds and rushing waterfalls.

He had never seen leaves such a vibrant green, had never smelled air so fresh.

Sora led him up a hanging vine, which went so high Riku suspected it led to heaven.

And it did.

What Riku saw when he got to the top of the trees took his breath away.

It was dim. They were surrounded by rays of sunlight peaking through the branches overhead. They shone a spotlight on little parrots, which were absolutely everywhere.

They were green, yellow and red and their feathers captured the sun spots beautifully, making them look like jewels and gem stones.

"They're called Fischers Lovebirds", explained Sora. "They're gorgeous, aren't they?"

"How did you... find this place?"

"Jane showed me."

"Jane?"

"A friend I made while travelling through the worlds." Some of the birds perched themselves on Soras shoulders and head. "They're amazing. It's nice to be with animals that are just animals, not kings or wizards or knights. They live on the world with us, but live in a world within a world. It's one we can watch, but can't be part of. That's rare for us, huh?"

"Well... listen to you. Thinking. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Hey!" Sora yelled and it annoyed the bird sitting on his shoulder, making it flap its wings at him. "Sorry" said Sora softly. He took it off his shoulder and gave it a cuddle. "Do you like it?", asked Sora.

"I love it... and... I love you."

Sora smiled. The parrot in his arms squeaked. They couldn't speak clearly like other parrots but they made kissing sounds, which made Sora smile so wide his cheeks hurt.

He cradled the parrot like a baby as he finally kissed Riku. 

He put the bird to the side and wrapped his arms around Rikus waist. He would have wrapped them around his shoulders, but parrots were sitting patiently on Riku too. 

Eventually, he broke the kiss and said "Sorry birdies!", as he gently took them off Riku one by one. Then he pulled off Rikus shirt. Riku undressed Sora too, and they got on their knees in front of eachother. 

They locked lips again and some parrots sat on them again. The ones that sat on their shoulders were well behaved, but one sat on Soras head, making himself quite comfortable. It seemed to find Soras crazy hair a quite agreeable nest. It pecked at Rikus forehead. It wanted Sora to itself. Riku opened an eye and glared at it. 

Riku broke the kiss and the bird bent down to look at Soras face. Sora gave its beek a kiss and it sat back up. Riku kissed Sora again.

"Everyone loves you." said Riku.

"I'm just so lovable." He joked, but then he nervously looked down at their naked bodies. "How do you want to start?"

"We can start..." he gently took hold of Soras semi hard penis, "...here."

They began playing with eachothers penises. They kissed deeply and started to use their tongues. The birds made sweet little kissing sounds around them. 

They carefully shuffled closer and rubbed their erections together. They moaned into eachothers mouths. Riku spat between then and then his saliva fell on their penises. He used it to lubricate them a little bit, and Sora moaned as Riku massaged his tip. Riku pecked kisses on Soras lips and the birds pecked kisses on Soras ears. Riku used a finger to push their heads away. "Stop trying to steal him from me..."

"Jealousy..." Sora mumbled. 

"I was kidding..."

"No, you weren't."

Riku sighed and grabbed Soras backside with both hands. Sora took over working on their penises. 

Riku groped and squeezed and pinched and lightly smacked his bottom.

Sora squeezed their erections together and jerked them off together. 

They started panting and whining and groaning. They pecked a thousand kisses on eachothers lips and finally Sora came. His seed spilled onto Rikus erection and it lubricated Soras hand, letting Sora jerk off his best friend harder. Riku cried out as he had his release, making all the birds fly around in a panic. They were within a colourful tornado as they put their foreheads together, reveling in their afterglow. 

They were inseperable on their way home. Sora had taken a feather as a momento, and stroked it against Rikus wrist as Riku acted as his seat belt again. 

That night, after settling down in bed, Riku received a message from Sora, with a photo attached. It was a selfie of course, but Riku was in it too. His eyes were closed, and his forehead was pressed against Soras. There was an explosion of colours in the background, the motion if the birds making them blur. The only one that was recognisable was the one perched on Soras head, who was winking at the camera, just like Sora was.


End file.
